


Meetings in Secret

by liraeth_archive



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: May 24, 2002





	Meetings in Secret

This fanfic was written in 2002 under the penname Aya (Azra) and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: After leaving Middle-earth after Return of the King, where do Frodo and Legolas go? What if they came to our world? No slash, no romance. Written as a challenge fic for [Orliefic](https://web.archive.org/web/20060511055210/http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/orliefic).

 

***

 

He closed his eyes, focusing his hearing on the room around him. It was blessedly quiet in the warehouse, an unusual thing for that time of day. All around him, boxes and racks of clothing were stacked and piled, casting shadows over him. His sharp ears picked up a familiar noise, and he allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips before returning his face to neutrality.

 Opening his chocolate brown eyes, Orlando Bloom glanced around. His vision focused on a small lump, completely enveloped in the darkness. He checked over the room one more time before closing his eyes, this time in concentration. A light gold gleam appeared to surround him, then was absorbed into his body. When the light had died down, the movie star known as Orlando Bloom had vanished, and a tall, less familiar person had taken his place.

 “Frodo, I know you are in here.” His voice was soft and musical, and his breath caused a strand of long, blond hair that had fallen over his face to flutter slightly. “Come on out, it’s safe for now.”

 The shadowed lump moved, stepping out into the fading sunlight. It was another man, this one shorter than the first and with curly hair.

 He grinned. “Should have figured you’d come here.” He said. “How long do we have?”

 The taller, blond-haired man glanced out the window. “Filming will end in about fifteen minutes, so we have until then until we’re called for.” He gracefully sat down on the floor and stretched out. “It’s good to be out of that blasted mortal form.”

 “Hey, I happened to like being mortal.” Came the response.

 The other man laughed. “Frodo, you haven’t been mortal for almost an age. I, on the other hand, never have and never wish to experience being mortal.”

 “Legolas, Legolas.” Frodo sighed. “You Elves are all weird.” A pause. “Speaking of Elves-

 “Which we weren’t really.”

 “Don’t cut me off. Anyways, have you heard from Elrond or Galadriel lately?” The hobbit finally finished his sentence.

 Legolas shook his head. “The last I heard from them, they were somewhere in the states being politicians. And Gimli, before you ask, is in Texas, working on some of those caves.” His eyes rolled to show what he though of that hobby.

 Frodo opened his mouth to speak again, when the door to the storeroom opened with a creak and a bang. Voices told them that filming was over and they were about to be discovered. “Quick, switch back!” He hissed. Even as he spoke, the soft gold light was surrounding him and his form was growing taller.

 Another gold light joined his as the Elf began to resume his other form. Both lights died down at the same time, only seconds before three ‘hobbits’ and a ‘wizard’ came upon them. Legolas, rather, Orlando, checked himself over before glancing up at his friends.

 Dominic grinned when he saw them. “Orli, ‘Lij. You two better run. Pete’s been trying to find you two for the past ten minutes.”

 Sean Astin frowned while he began to take off the sword belt he wore. “What were you two doing in here, anyways?” He asked. “I could swear I saw a dim light before we saw you.”

 Elijah and Orlando shared an unreadable look and shrugged at the same time. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Brit replied a second later. “But we’d better go. C’mon Lij.”

 The two men shared another secret look before leaving the storeroom. Billy frowned as he watched them go. “I could swear Orlando had blond hair for a split second before we fully turned the corner.” He muttered. Then he shrugged. “Nah, couldn’t be. But those two are definitely hiding something.”

 Ian McKellen was the only one close enough to hear him, and he nodded in agreement. “Yes, they are.” He said. “I wonder…” His eyes widened a fraction. “It couldn’t be them, could it?”

 


End file.
